1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of digital imaging, and more specifically, to methods of enhancing digital images.
2. Background of the Invention
Many current information systems store large quantities of digital images, such as map applications providing views of the surrounding area for a given map location. However, much of this image data has low resolution, resulting in a low-quality viewing experience for users of the systems. For example, some map systems contain many images of streets and buildings, sometimes obtained from multiple sources, such as aerial and ground photos. Such images may be taken from a large distance, thereby providing broad coverage, e.g. of buildings in a given area, but resulting in a lack of the resolution needed to provide a user with fine detail. As another example, some digital videos of a digital video hosting system may be stored in a lossy compression format, sometimes resulting in significant loss of image quality. As a result, these systems provide users with image data of less than desirable quality.